


sinking feeling

by nnoozer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnoozer/pseuds/nnoozer
Summary: Aiden had recently been promoted just from another one of Blisk’s goons to ranking high in command, and she was over the moon. She was about to lead her first assault on her own, directly into a loosely guarded militia outpost that she knew she could take down by herself, but Blisk had insisted that she not take too many risks yet.
Kudos: 2





	sinking feeling

Aiden had recently been promoted just from another one of Blisk’s goons to ranking high in command, and she was over the moon. She was about to lead her first assault on her own, directly into a loosely guarded militia outpost that she knew she could take down by herself, but Blisk had insisted that she not take too many risks yet. From what their intelligence collected they saw that there were no foreseeable titans in the atmosphere that could show up and fight, so they were only bringing two titans with them. Her own Scorch titan, as well as one her closest colleges, Grace with her heavily modified Northstar titan. Aiden wanted to take Jinx instead, but she was currently with another squad, going to a different base.  
Their intel told them that the commander who was currently running the base was, in fact, an old friend of Aidens. Blake had worked his way up in the world, which Aiden found funny because of his lack of nerve in the games. It won't stop her from killing the sorry bastard though. Success was only made to be torn down after all.  
“Get ready for titanfall, We’re dropping in in 5 minutes. I don't want any casualties.” Bisk's voice rang through the intercom in a way that made Aiden’s ears hurt, but she got into her titan without complaint. She had a feeling about this mission, it was a familiar pounding in her chest and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She pushed it off as pre-drop nerves and sighed as she felt her titan start to fall.

This was a suicide mission. They had been quickly overwhelmed by 4 titans and many riflemen; compared to the two of them, they couldn't win. She got hints of their radio chatter and she could have sworn that she heard Blake and Oliva, that traitor rat. Aiden often thinks why she loved her, why she trusted somebody like her, but now she had a chance to kill her; she was going to go all out. She got herself so caught up in her own fight against another titan that she didn't even notice that grace was faltering until she heard her shriek and her titan fall to the ground with her in it. Her comms fell silent and Aiden cursed her for being so immature.  
She died to an ion titan of all things, that seemed to be Blakes. Aiden spotted Oliva ages ago, firing at a distance with her rifle, she really couldn't change, could she? Aiden was furious that she was losing, no matter how many times Blisk shouted at her through the comms to fall back she refused, she could do this. She wasn't chosen for the predators for being weak, it was for being the best of the best, she did her job better than anybody and she needed to prove it. The fight went on for a while longer but eventually, she and her titan gave into exhaustion. The second she stopped moving her titan was shot to hell and she emergency ejected in an attempt to run; before she could make much distance she was thrown from the force of a sniper round of a titan hitting the ground right near her feet. She was slammed against a smooth metal wall somewhere as she heard bones crack, she could hear everybody falling back and she was terrified as she heard some heavy footsteps slowly walking closer to her. She started to try and crawl away but her arm was malfunctioning and her legs were badly injured. Before she could even think of asking for pickup she was held down by a boot slamming down on her injured ankle. She shouted and looked up to the cocky fucker who she wished would just kill her and it was the one person she never wanted to see face to face again.  
“Oliva, what the fuck do you want from me.” her voice was scratchy and rough her mechanical voice box was shutting down, more and more of her non-essential tech was doing the same in order to keep her alive.  
“Come with me, the people at the base will-”  
“I said what the fuck do you want from me! Don’t torture me by making me love you again, you abandoned me” she was yelling at this point and it felt like hellfire but she continued anyway “I don’t care about you anymore and I wish you would move on! Death would be better than this s-” She started coughing up blood and other unidentifiable chunks, she was dying, she could feel it in her lungs and her eyes started to sting with tears.” just kill me, I’m dying one way or another anyway, I wish it wasn't at your hands but its the best I’m going to get here.”  
“I’m not going to kill you Aiden, please just come with me, I can make it up to you, I can get you your dad's belongings” Oliva was on her knees in front of her now, she was begging Aiden to come back to her because the militia could save her life. Olivia grabbed her hands and it was the most familiar thing she had felt in years “I could save you, please”  
“ you're weak. You joined an organization that is so afraid of their own deaths that they don’t think about anybody else's. I don't want to breathe the same air as you scum.” she spit the last words as she yanked her human hand away, she couldn’t move her other arm anymore. She was in so much pain, and she wanted Olivia to stop talking and shoot her in the head already. She could hear, but couldn't make out any words anymore, her vision was going blurry from tears, she could feel blood drying on her face. “ just kill me.” she sounded so weak and pathetic, and internally scolded herself for sounding so vulnerable.  
“ is that really all you want? “ Olivia was crying, why did this hurt so much? They haven't talked in so many years and Aiden hated her, loathed her even but she couldn't let go. She wanted to hold her and tell her it's all ok but she couldn't do that, it's not what Aiden wanted anymore.   
Aiden was dying, she was losing too much blood too fast and she could feel it in her gut that this was it. Something in her wanted to apologize but she didn't have the energy; she just looked at Olivia hopelessly and hoped that it was enough. Olivia just stared at her body for a few moments before picking her up and carefully walking far into the forest to find somewhere to bury her.  
Hours later she was covered in dirt but Aiden had been buried and it hurt so bad to know she was really gone, that she could never have her back. She pushed away the thought of her and called her titan over to her so she could get back to base faster, she needed to ensure to the squad that there had been minor losses to them. This is what she had chosen so she was going to be the best at it.

It had been quite a few years since Olivia left the militia now, she served with them for about ten years before deciding that she was too exhausted to go on with that life. She went back to harmony and saw her family, who were all teary-eyed that they could finally see her again after all of those years that she was away. She ended up meeting a girl who lost her legs to hypothermia while she was doing research on an alien planet. Now Olivia was sitting on her deck looking out at the endless fields of golden crops and thinking way too hard; she was thinking about Aiden, it had been 20 years, why was she still invested in her? She was dead and gone, she had found somebody new to spend the rest of her life with. Speak of the devil she was walking towards her from the side of the house  
“Hey you, everything alright? It looks like somethings up.” She walked up the stairs to sit beside Olivia and gently grab her hand.  
“I'm okay, just thinking about when I was with the militia.” she sighed, that was only a half-truth but it was enough for now, she wanted to keep her wife in the preppy mood that she was in.  
“Well, at least you were on the right side of all of that junk that went on. I'm just happy you survived all of that so I could meet you.” Olivia had never felt so loved in her life but she still had that awful sinking feeling in the back of her mind, she hoped that it would disappear, and possibly one day it will.


End file.
